Death On The Waters
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: Daisy wins a trip on a cruise ship with 15 other people! But one of them makes a shocking discovery, and the torture, pain and death begins. Who's killing them? Read to find out. Rated T for violence.
1. Sweet!

**Hello again! I'm back with a new story! As always, the other stories will be continuing. When is a different question :P**

**Hope you enjoy this one, I put a lot of effort into planning it :D**

* * *

Sat alone in her Sarasaland castle, Daisy was extremely bored. Her 3DS was charging, as was her regular DS. Her Wii was boring her, and she had nothing else in the castle, other than a TV that never changed channel any more. It didn't help that the last thing she watched was on CITV. Don't judge her, it was 10 years ago.

It was silent, as well as boring, dark and hot. So when she heard a noise come from the front room, she panicked. The sound was a one-off, so she went into the front room, and saw a regular-sized envelope, addressed to Daisy Sarasa. An unfortunate surname for someone who is from Sarasaland, but it's the truth. She opened the envelope, and out came a letter, with a cruise ship on the front. It read:

_"Mrs. Sarasa..._

_Congratulations! You have won a trip on Mushroom Cruise Ship, courtesy of Sarasaland Cruises! You may invite 15 other people to join you on this trip that will last for 1 week. We hope you and your friends enjoy the trip, and that our services will meet your requirements._

_Yours sincerely, Toadsworth Mushie, Sarasaland Cruises"_

Daisy started jumping up and down on her flowery sofa, but realised that she had to pick 15 people to go with. And she has about 16 friends. So, she sat down, and made her list of possible people. After an hour, she had decided 5 - Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad. She should really invite Toadette with Toad. 6.

Another 3 hours went by, and she had decided the 15. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Koops, Parakarry, Vivian, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Rosalina and Bowser. Why Bowser? Well, since the last kidnapping, Bowser had changed. He had become kind, caring and considerate. Maybe it was Wendy dying, or just a change of heart, no one will ever know

* * *

The 16 arrived very quickly, all excited by the idea of a week-long cruise, Toad, Peach and Bowser in particular.

'Eek! This is so exciting! I love boats!' Toad squealed.

'Geez, get a grip.' Toadette rolled her eyes, 'It's not like we're moving to Isle Delfino...'

'WE'RE GOING TO ISLE DELFINO?!' Toad shouted, and Toadette sighed. DK, Diddy and Dixie was all in their own conversations too.

'Look, bananas are good and all, but there is nothing better than Banoffee-covered bananas.' DK explained.

'Banana covered bananas. Sounds good to me...' Diddy chuckled, as did Dixie.

'What y'all talkin 'bout?' Parakarry drifted in.

'None of your business... creep.' Dixie shuddered.

'EVERYONE SHUSH! THE CRUISE SHIP IS ARRIVING!' Peach ordered, and everyone was silenced. The cruise ship was quickly homing in on the 16, and most of the group were jumping up and down. Toad sprinted onto the ship, but missed it and fell into the water. Koops looked panicked as Toad tried swimming to safety. Toadette sighed and walked towards Toad's terrified, frantic body. She pulled him out, with help from Bowser and Parakarry, and Toad shook himself dry - into Rosalina's face.

'Oh for fuck sake...' Rosalina sighed. 'This is a new dress!' she moaned as she looked at the brown stains on her bright blue dress. No one took notice of Rosalina, as they were all getting on board. When the 16 were on the ship, most immediately ran into their bedrooms, but Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo went into the lounge. Yoshi switched on the TV and the trio watched whatever was on.

'Wow, this is so much better than my TV...' Daisy noticed as she saw Birdo change the channel. After 10 minutes of watching the TV, they heard a startling scream...

In the bedrooms, Toadette was frozen after seeing a note on her bed, reading:

_"Well done to all 16 of you. I hope you enjoy your stay. Well, the parts of the stay where you're alive, anyway..._

_That's right, there's a killer amongst you, but good luck finding them, because I won't spill easily..._

_Lots of love, your doom xx"_

'There's a killer here?!' Dixie shrieked, which was heard by the three downstairs.

'There's no killer! It's a trick to scare you all!' Peach sighed.

'I'm not sure... it seems pretty genuine.' Koops noted.

'And how would you know?' Peach asked, 'Seen a death, have you?'

'No...' Koops shook.

'Anyone else?' Peach shouted.

'I have.' Bowser whispered.

'On this cruise ship?' everyone was looking at Bowser.

'Oh, then no, I haven't...' Bowser took a step back.

'Anyway, I'm off to the bathroom. There IS no killer, ok?' Peach walked off.

* * *

'God, everyone's so scared. Makes me laugh.' Peach said to herself, before reaching the toilets. In the middle of peeing, the door knob turned.

'Hey! I'm in here!' Peach shouted.

'That was the plan...' a voice sighed, 'God, why is it that every time I kill someone in the toilets, they're so damn stupid?'

'KILL someone?' Peach asked.

'Oh, did I not mention that? Ok, I'm gonna kill you.' the killer laughed.

'No you're not! I am Princess Peach!'

'I know who you are, and I'd like to get this done quickly if I'm honest, so if you can just let me kill you I'll be on my way...' the killer spoke sarcastically, before opening the door, revealing themselves. They pulled a knife out of their pocket and chucked it at Peach. Peach managed to dodge it, and sighed with relief, before having another one shoved through her forehead - killing her instantly...

* * *

**Stupid, stupid Peach... Please R&R!**


	2. Realisations

**It seems so quiet on here today! So, I'm gonna update again for you, lucky dawgs! Thanks RedTurtle632 and Owen96, who always appears on my stories :P, for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Alive: Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Koops, Parakarry, DK, Rosalina, Diddy, Dixie, Vivian_

_Dead: Peach_

* * *

The 15 were all crowded in the lounge, some getting worried for the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go looking for her!' Mario decided, 'I can't keep waiting for her like this, so if anyone wants to join me, be my guest.'

'I'll join you, Parakarry keeps giving me the eye...' Dixie shuddered, while Parakarry was smirking and winking.

'You know you like it too.' he smiled, as Dixie ran out of the lounge. 'Dam! I thought she'd be mine in an instant! Looks like I'll have to find someone else!' he complained as his head turned to Birdo. 'No thanks...'

'Lovely...' Birdo spat, and Yoshi looked towards her with shocked eyes.

'And why would you care?' his head turned sideways.

'No reason, but I just got rejected by THAT.' she replied whilst pointing to Parakarry.

'I heard that!' Parakarry moaned.

'You were meant to!' she snapped.

'Anyway... anyone else gonna come and look with me?' Mario changed the subject.

'I will! I love adventures!' Toad squealed.

'I was gonna come, but no thanks...' Toadette sighed.

'Ok!' Toad shouted as he ran out the door, nearly off the ship. 'Phhew!'

* * *

'So, she said she went to the bathroom, so we should look there.' Mario decided.

'No shit, sherlock!' Dixie gave Mario sarcastic eyes.

'Sherlock?! I love Sherlock! It's like my third favourite TV show!' Toad screamed.

'Are we gonna have to live with this for a week?' Dixie sighed.

'That's if we live.' Mario joked, not realising that would be very ironic...

They knocked on the bathroom door, and there was no answer. Mario shouted Peach's name three times, before Toad burst through the door. seeing a pool of blood, he immediately squealed and ran out again.

'What was in there?' Dixie asked.

'Blo-blo-blood! Everywhere! I-I saw some... some blonde hair... i-in the toilet.' Toad was shivering.

'WHAT? PEACH!' Mario panicked, running into the bathroom. After searching through the bathroom, he saw an eyeball in the sink. Scrambling around for more body parts, he broke down when he saw an arm that looked exactly like Peach's, then a head. Peach's.

'She-she's gone...' was all Mario could say, before burst into a fit of tears. Dixie rubbed his back in support, before realising what she could do.

'Hey, hey. Why did the chicken cross the road?' Dixie chuckled, and Mario looked up like she was crazy.

'Why?' he sobbed

'Because it was a rebel!' she burst into fits of laughter, and that was what Toad could see when he walked in.

'You're a monster! Peach is dead and you're laughing about it!' Toad turned away.

'No, no! I was trying to cheer him up with a joke...' Dixie defended.

'Yeah, right!' Toad shouted, before shoving Dixie into a wall. 'Monster...'

* * *

Dixie and Mario slumped over to the lounge, and many people had hoped for the best.

'Where's Peach?' Bowser asked.

'Dead... She's DEAD!' Mario screeched like a girl, and the whole room gasped.

'That note... it was true!' Daisy realised.

'Yeah... we're all gonna die!' Rosalina panicked.

'Shit! If I'm gonna die, I need to do some living! Get outta my way, I'm gonna be an athlete!' DK ran out of the lounge, and did a lap of the ship. The room was silenced by DK's announcement, but heard an 'OUCH!' after five minutes. Many people had assumed he was dead. Diddy ran across the ship, trying to find him, before hearing a 'help me!' from one of the sides. He turned around, and saw DK with his foot stuck in the fence.

'Well how did that happen?' he asked.

'I slipped and got my foot caught!' DK admitted, and Diddy sighed. 'Can you get me out?'

'Sure...' he tried to pull DK out, but failed. 'Wait one second, I'll go get a few people, you're gonna need them.'

'Oh, charming!' he coughed. A few minutes later, Diddy came back with Rosalina, Bowser, Birdo, Yoshi and Luigi in tow. They all tried pulling him out, but failed again...

* * *

'It's no use! We need more help!' Rosalina shouted, before running off to get some more people. On the way, she saw a sign saying:

_"Watch out! The floor is wet!"_

'Bitch please!' Rosalina laughed, and continued running off to get help. She approached a slippery bit before the steps, and realised she had underestimated the floor. She managed to get past most of it, but thought she was done, and continued running, and slipped - overboard...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Make sure you review and predict who the killer is! **


End file.
